


A Moment For Mischief

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Missing Scene, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Algrim's shared moment....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment For Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Thor: The Dark World_ , just in case you haven't seen it.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Fills the Fork In The Road square on my Trope Bingo Round Three card.

Loki cares little for the beings with whom he is imprisoned, other than to note their growing numbers. His attention is saved for nursing his hatred of Odin and trying to extinguish the remaining embers of his affection for Thor. He has given up, however, trying to banish his feelings for Frigga. No matter what he might say to her in a fit of pique, she is his mother. She never ceases to demonstrate that she loves him, whether she approves of his deeds or not. And he, damn him, returns her love, though he cannot seem to stop himself from hurling cruel words at her.

He wonders if Odin is aware that Frigga regularly visits him. The Allfather oft seems omniscient, yet as Loki is himself aware, even the King of Asgard has his blind spots. While Frigga does not break the king's command -- she does not set foot within the dungeon -- Loki does not think Odin would approve of how she uses her magicks to converse with him.

He is brooding over hurting his mother yet again when the shouts begin. From the confines of his cell, he cannot see the cause of the noise -- at least not until his erstwhile compatriots start streaming past.

A jailbreak? What fun!

He leans as close to the golden energy shield that confines him as he can and sees a creature in a red horned helm -- six horns? Surely that is excessive? -- battering down the energy walls as he progresses along the gallery, freeing the beings imprisoned within. His quicksilver mind is already spinning plans on what ship he will steal, where he will go, and whether or not any of his safe places are yet secret.

Loki watches in outward amusement as the creature approaches his own cell. Despite Frigga's belief in his perceptivity, he can determine nothing about the being other than its appalling taste in armor.

~*~

Algrim does not know what to expect when he invokes the power of the Kursed. He has always assumed that since the power will mean his death, it would also mean the erasure of his intellect, his self. The Kursed of old weren't ravening beasts necessarily, but he has only ever seen them from a distance on the battlefield. How much of the original svartalf remains, he has never known. In the end, it is of no matter. He crushes the stone and begins to burn.

He is surprised to find, when the burning ends, that he is still _himself_ , still _Algrim_ , but with power his mortal self had never known.

He cares little for the beings with whom he is imprisoned; he releases them mainly to divert attention from his master's retrieval of the Aether. Whether these lesser entities live or die is of no import to him.

He approaches an intersection where a turning leads to another block of cells. The cell at the corner draws his attention. Its prisoner is clearly meant to be there long-term; the cell contains comfortable furniture carved in the overly-ornate Asgardian style. A delicate, spindled-legged stand holds a graceful pitcher and a pile of books.

The prisoner himself is also different from the rabble that Algrim has systematically released. Clean, neatly-dressed in Asgardian fashion, he paces toward the cell's lightwall like some lithe feline. Algrim stops and meets the prisoner's eyes. A sardonic half-smile appears on the prisoner's face, as though he feels himself somehow removed from the events about to happen or superior to Algrim.

They stare at one another, ice-blue eyes to green. Breaking the stare, Algrim's eyes flick to the comfortable furniture, the books piled here and there, the well-made clothing. A sneer curls his own lip. This is some pampered son of Asgard, doubtless imprisoned for some mere infraction. He is useless to Algrim, even as a diversion. Leaving him where he is would be far more amusing. He turns away.

~*~

The sting of the creature's rejection is no different than Loki has endured his entire life. Laufey left him to die as a newborn. Odin may have saved his life, but only ever saw him as a bargaining chip. Thor saw him as an extension of himself, a mere shadow. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral, though friendly enough when it suited them, always considered him a mere tag-along nuisance. If he is honest with himself, the only person who has ever treated him as someone to be valued for his own sake is Frigga. 

The creature starts toward the stairs at the chamber's end.

A whim seizes Loki, and he surrenders to it. Any opportunity to cause a little mischief, to discomfit Odin or Thor. "If I were you," he calls, "I would take the stairs on the left."

The creature glances back at him, then continues on...toward the left.

Loki grins.


End file.
